Zuflucht
by waterloo to anywhere
Summary: Aus unterschiedlichen Gründen suchen Draco und Harry Zuflucht und werden beide auch für kurze Zeit fündig.


Ich kann's kaum glauben, dass dieser Oneshot endlich fertig ist. Nicht unmaßgeblich daran beteiligt war Cho17, die die Betaarbeit übernommen hat. Von ihr ist auch der Titel. Danke dafür!

Ich hoffe, der OS gefällt euch!

**Zuflucht**

Der Raum war so abgelegen, dass Draco erschrak, als er die Person bemerke, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt aus dem Fenster blickte.

Eigentlich hatte er sich immer in dem Glauben gewogen, in dem Turmzimmer sein eigenes Refugium erschaffen zu haben.

Vom Rennen außer Atem schlug er die schwere Tür ebenso heftig zu, wie er sie aufgestoßen hatte. Dann heftete er seinen Blick auf den Rücken des Jungen, der vor ihm saß. Dieser reagierte nicht auf den Lärm.

Draco hatte zumindest mit einem gezogenen Zauberstab gerechnet, schließlich war Hogwarts jetzt nicht mehr sicher.

Doch der Junge blieb unbewegt sitzen.

„Potter", stellte Draco ohne jegliche Emotion fest. „Du hast es also doch noch geschafft."

Harry rutschte von dem alten Pult, das er sich als Bank vor das Fenster geschoben hatte, herunter und drehte sich um. Er fixierte Draco ohne Verwunderung.

„Und das freut dich nicht?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ich umarme dich später", gab Draco kalt zurück.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Er hatte das Fenster geöffnet und ließ den kalten Wind in das kleine Zimmer.

Durch dieses bekundete Desinteresse motiviert, gab Draco seinen Posten mitten im Raum auf und ließ sich kurzerhand neben Harry nieder.

Dieser blickte jedoch nur stur weiter geradeaus und ignorierte das laute Poltern, das von unten zu ihnen hinauf drang.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Todesser waren während des Mittagessens gekommen. Alle Schüler hatten sich zu dieser Zeit in der großen Halle aufgehalten. Als die fünf schwarz vermummten Gestalten mit den unverkennbaren Masken erhaben durch den Mittelgang geschritten waren, hatte sich in der Halle eine ängstliche Stille ausgebreitet. Zunächst waren die Schüler wie erstarrt gewesen, dann brach die Panik aus.

Unkoordiniert waren Schüler durch die Halle gestürmt, jeder darum bemüht, den größtmöglichen Abstand zwischen sich und die Eindringlinge zu bringen.

Diese hatten sich durch das Chaos nicht irritieren lassen und waren weiter auf den Lehrertisch zugegangen. Dennoch schienen sie die durch sie ausgelöste Hysterie genossen zu haben und hatten wahllos Flüche in die Menge der schreienden Schüler abgefeuert.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco betrachtete die dünne Schneedecke, die sich über das Land gelegt hatte. Leuchtend weiß und unberührt. Ein Versprechen der Unschuld.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er in den Raum hinein.

„Mich vom Kampf fernhalten.", antwortete Harry düster.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermine hatte Harry grob am Arm mit sich hochgerissen. Nahezu ausdruckslos hatte dieser es mit sich geschehen lassen.

„Harry!", hatte sie ihm entgegen geschrieen. „Himmel noch mal, lauf weg! Mach schon!"

Harry war mit dem Strom der fliehenden Schüler in Richtung der großen Flügeltüren gestolpert.

Hermine hingegen hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen und ihn mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck auf die Todesser gerichtet, so wie es die meisten Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee auch taten.

Harry hatte es nicht besonders eilig gehabt und war immer weiter zurückgefallen. Die angstvollen Schreie seiner Mitschüler waren an sein Ohr gedrungen, doch er war nicht von ihrer Unruhe ergriffen worden.

Fast wäre er über einen jungen Ravenclawschüler gestolpert, der in dem Getümmel gestürzt war und mit weitaufgerissenen Augen auf dem Boden saß. Harry war stehen geblieben und hatte den Kleinen wieder auf die Beine gezogen. Dieser war daraufhin sofort davon gestürmt. Harrys Augen waren ihm gefolgt, bis der helle Haarschopf endgültig in der Menge verschunden war.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Und was machst du hier?", wollte Harry nun wissen.

„Ich fürchte, dasselbe." Draco begann, die Marmorierung der kalten Bodenplatten zu mustern. Sein bitteres Auflachen hallte an den Turmmauern wieder.

Der Nordwind trieb vereinzelte Schneeflocken in das Zimmer.

„Das galt nicht mir. – Noch nicht", begann Harry.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Draco leise.

„Aber es kann immer etwas passieren", fuhr Harry fort. „Natürlich haben sie Recht."

Wen er damit meinte, erläuterte er nicht, doch Draco konnte sich den Klang dieser Worte sowohl aus Grangers, als auch aus Dumbledores Mund sehr gut vorstellen.

Harry stand auf und tigerte unruhig vor dem Fenster auf und ab. Dabei verwehte der eisige Wind seine Haare. Als ein dumpfer Knall ertönte, blieb er stehen.

„Eine Nachlässigkeit, ein kleiner Fehler, ein Unfall..."

Auch, wenn ihm dieser Gedankengang unbeschreiblich makaber vorkam, verstand er ihn. Er musste sich bis zum Endkampf von allen Gefahrensituationen fernhalten. Er hatte diese Konsequenz nicht ausgesprochen und doch verstand Draco ihn.

„Was ist deine Entschuldigung?", wollte Harry nun wissen.

„Ich habe keine."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco war durch das plötzliche Auftreten der Todesser erschreckt worden, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle gehabt. Mit einem klaren Blick hatte er die Situation erfasst. Sein nüchtern kalkulierendes Denken setzte ein. Ruhig hatte er sich erhoben und sich schnellen Schrittes zum Ausgang vorgearbeitet. Er hatte es eilig gehabt, doch über die blinde Panik der anderen hatte er nur verächtlich die Mundwinkel verzogen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Ich bin nicht böse. Ich bin nur ein Feigling", stellte Draco trocken fest.

„Malfoy, verdammt, du bist so...", unterbrach Harry ihn aufbrausend.

„Was?", fragte dieser fordernd, „Ein scheiß Opportunist?" In seiner Stimme klang Bitterkeit.

„Tja, damit hättest du wohl vollkommen Recht." Wütend starrte Draco ihn an. „Los, sag's doch!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. In seinen Augen war Trauer zu lesen.

„Ich glaube, das hast du dir schon zu oft selbst gesagt."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco hatte den Gryffindor- Goldjungen in der Menge stehen gesehen. Er hatte mit abwesendem Gesichtsausdruck vor sich hin gestarrt. Der Angriff schien ihn nicht überrascht zu haben. Obwohl um ihn herum Chaos wütete, hatte sich der Junge nicht vom Fleck bewegt. Weder machte er den Eindruck, kämpfen zu wollen, noch machte er den Eindruck, fliehen zu wollen. Eigentlich hatte er nicht den Eindruck gemacht, überhaupt einen Willen zu haben.

„Potter, verdammt, du Idiot!"

Erst dieser Ausruf hatte Harry herum fahren lassen. So hatte ihn ein greller Lichtblitz nur knapp verfehlt. Harry hatte direkt in seine Augen geblickt, woraufhin Draco sich sofort wieder abgewendet hatte. Harry war dann in Richtung der Flügeltüren getrottet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ein energisches Klopfen an der Holztür riss die Jungen aus ihren Gedanken. Beide sahen sich verunsichert an.

„Mister Malfoy?" Die energische Stimme von Professor McGonagall drang in den Raum. „Ich muss Sie bitten, mit mir zu kommen."

„Scheiße", stöhnte Draco auf, senkte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Doch er hatte wohl keine Wahl. Er straffte seine Schultern und erhob sich.

Mit fester Stimme antwortete er: „Einen Moment, ich komme sofort."

Harry war sitzen geblieben und erfasste jede von Dracos Handlungen. Dieser stand nun vor ihm und hatte seinen Blick gesenkt. Von der Stärke, die er eben noch ausgestrahlt hatte, war nichts mehr zu spüren.

Kurz sahen sie sich in die Augen, dann zog Draco Harry in eine heftige Umarmung. Kurzzeitig ob dieser Geste verunsichert, erwiderte Harry die Umarmung. Es war nichts Zärtliches dabei, Dracos Griff war eisern und sein Kinn bohrte sich schmerzhaft in Harrys Schulter. Plötzlich presste Draco seinen Lippen auf Harrys, was diesen erschrocken aufkeuchen ließ. Ein leichter metallener Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus, als Draco ihm schmerzhaft auf die Unterlippe biss. Dennoch zog Harry sich nicht zurück. Ihre Münder öffneten sich gleichzeitig und ihre Zähne klackten aneinander. Harry hatte eine Hand brutal in Dracos Haar festgekrallt, dessen Körper sich unsanft gegen seinen presste. Er drängte ein Bein zwischen die Oberschenkel des Slytherin. Dracos Hand lag in Harrys Nacken und hielt seinen Kopf grob fest. Unbeholfen suchten ihre Zungen einander.

McGonagall, die immer noch in der Tür stand, versuchte das Treiben vor ihr zu ignorieren. Sie wollte die jungen Leute nicht unterbrechen, ihr war klar, dass in der trostlosen Situation, in der sie sich befanden, auch solche Handlungen aus Verzweiflung entstanden. Dennoch räusperte sie sich nach einiger Zeit vernehmlich.

Draco machte sich los.

„Ich hoffe du überlebst"

Harry hätte ihm gerne etwas geantwortet, doch die schwere Tür war schon lange hinter Draco zugeschlagen.

**Ende**

Über Reviews freue ich mich sehr!


End file.
